vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Laufsport
Der Begriff Laufsport fasst sämtliche Sportarten zusammen, bei denen die natürliche menschliche Laufbewegung, zumeist auf eine bestimmte Distanz technisch optimiert, im Vordergrund steht. thumb|Läufer beim Stadtmarathon (Salzburg) Überblick Obwohl es zahlreiche Sportarten, wie z.B. Schwimmen gibt, deren Ausübung weniger Verschleißgefahr für den Bewegungsapparat bedeutet, ist Laufen aufgrund der Entwicklungsgeschichte (Evolution) die "natürliche" Sportart des Menschen. Laufwettbewerbe gab es schon bei den antiken Olympischen Spielen. Im modernen Sport ist Laufen Teil der Leichtathletik und mit zahlreichen Disziplinen bei den modernen Olympischen Spielen vertreten. Im Breitensport gibt es zwar auch zahlreiche Bahnlaufwettbewerbe, an denen jedoch fast nur sehr ambitionierte Freizeitläufer teilnehmen. Eine Renaissance findet im Laufsport in großer Breite jedoch ausgehend von den Vereinigten Staaten seit Mitte der 1980er Jahre in Gestalt von in Zahl und Größe stetig wachsender Straßenlaufwettbewerbe statt. An den größten Läufen weltweit - den Marathonwettbewerben in New York, Berlin, London, Chicago und Boston - nehmen Jahr für Jahr jeweils mehrere zehntausend Läufer, vom Weltrekordläufer bis hin zum Gelegenheitsjogger, teil. Charakteristiken der unterschiedlichen Distanzen Sprint Läufe bis 400 Meter werden als Sprint bezeichnet. Dabei werden die Füße nicht komplett abgerollt, nur die Fußballen stoßen sich mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit ab (Vorfußlaufen). Entscheidend ist die hohe Beschleunigung nach dem Start. Dabei werden besonders die Achillessehnen und die Wadenmuskeln belastet. Üblicherweise kann ein gut trainierter Mensch seine Maximalgeschwindigkeit über ca. 80 Meter halten. Läufe über 100 und 200 Meter werden daher nahezu ausschließlich durch die Schnellkraft entschieden. Die höchste Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit wird wegen der Startphase beim 200-Meter-Lauf erreicht. Die 400 Meter gelten hingegen als besonders schwierig, da im zweiten Teil der Strecke die Sauerstoffvorräte in den Muskeln aufgebraucht sind, die Geschwindigkeit jedoch gehalten werden muss. Der Läufer wird "blau" (siehe Azidose). Mittelstrecke Zwischen 800 und 1609 Metern (1 englische MeileEinführung der IAAF: 1500 Meter und die Meile als klassische Mittelstreckendistanz (englisch)) spricht man von Mittelstrecke. Auch diese Distanzen werden mit Sauerstoffunterschuss "im anaeroben Bereich" und durchgehend mit maximal möglichem Sauerstoffumsatz (VO2max) gelaufen. In diesem Bereich nimmt die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit rapide ab. Besonders problematisch ist dabei die Distanz von 800 Metern. Die letzten 400 Meter werden normalerweise komplett im anaeroben Bereich gelaufen. Daraus resultierend kann im Ziel der Kreislauf sehr großen Belastungen ausgesetzt sein. Die Strecke von 1500 Metern läuft sich von der Belastung her komplett anders, im Ziel tritt nicht das mögliche Übelkeitsgefühl von der 800-Meter-Strecke auf. Langstrecke Läufe von 2.000 bis 42.195 Meter (Marathon) werden als Langstrecke bezeichnet. Bei Läufen dieser Distanz und Dauer wäre es nicht mehr möglich, die Muskelfunktion bei einer Akkumulation von Milchsäure durch Laufen im anaeroben Bereich aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Lauf erfolgt also im „aeroben Bereich“, d. h. die Energieumwandlung (chemisch → kinetisch) in den Muskeln erfolgt vollständig durch Oxidation von zunächst ausschließlich Glucose. Der Blutkreislauf ist in der Lage, alle Verbrennungsprodukte - insbesondere die Milchsäure - abzutransportieren. Bereits nach ca. zwei Minuten wird auch aus Fettmolekülen Energie gewonnen. Der Anteil ist zunächst gering, wächst jedoch stetig und wird im Schnitt nach ca. 90 Minuten Ausdauerbelastung dominierend. Die Glykogenspeicher sind dann aufgebraucht. Zwar hat jeder Mensch ausreichend Fettvorräte, um damit im Prinzip mehrere Marathonläufe hintereinander bestreiten zu können, jedoch kann bei der Fettverbrennung (Lipolyse) im Vergleich zur Glykolyse bei gleichem Sauerstoffumsatz weniger Energie umgewandelt werden. Aus diesem Grund ist es für den Erfolg auf Langstrecken wichtig, die Glykogenspeicher zu vergrößern und sich während des Laufens richtig zu ernähren. Nur dadurch kann eine gleichmäßige Energiezufuhr garantiert werden. Im Weltspitzenbereich wird der Marathon gerade noch mit einem dominierenden Glykolyse-Anteil zu Ende gelaufen. Trotz des allmählichen Anstiegs des Anteils der Lipolyse im Vergleich zur Glykolyse gibt es häufig subjektiv den Eindruck einer plötzlichen Umstellung, der von den Läufern häufig als „gegen die Wand laufen“ oder „dem Mann mit dem Hammer begegnen“ beschrieben wird. Ultralangdistanz / Berglauf thumb|Jungfrau Marathon 2004 (Eiger Gletscher) Läufe über größere Distanzen als der Marathonlauf werden als Ultramarathon bezeichnet. Der längste Lauf, bei dem die Stoppuhr während der Nachtruhe nicht angehalten wird, geht über 3100 Meilen (ca. 5000 km) und dauert 51 Tage (Self-Transcendence 3100 Mile Race). Beliebt ist auch die Ultravariante Bergmarathon (s. vor allem Swiss Alpine Marathon in Davos). Der Berglauf ist ein Laufwettbewerb mit großen Höhenunterschieden. Typischerweise ist ein Berg oder eine markante Höhe das Ziel des Laufs oder wird von dem Lauf als Zwischenstation erreicht. Die Strecke verläuft oft auf Wegen und Bergpfaden, mitunter auch auf der Straße. Distanzunabhängige Lauftechniken des Breitensports Neben der Laufstilspezialisierung auf diese Strecken gibt es weniger leistungsbezogene Lauftechniken wie Jogging, bei dem man einen Trab mit kurzen Schritten läuft, was zwar mitunter die Knie belastet, aber kreislauftechnisch auch über lange Distanzen gehalten werden kann. Walking – im Prinzip normales Gehen, das heißt, es muss immer ein Fuß auf dem Boden stehen – und Nordic Walking (Gehen mit kurzen Skilanglaufstöcken) ergänzten (in dieser Reihenfolge) als Trendsportarten den Laufsport. Freizeitläufer schließen sich oft in Lauftreffs zusammen. Physiologie Der Energieumsatz des Körpers beim Laufen liegt bei 1 kcal pro kg Körpergewicht und pro km Wegstrecke. Ein 80 kg schwerer Läufer verbraucht bei 15 km/h 1200 kcal pro Stunde. 70-80% werden in Wärme umgesetzt. Schweiß bzw. Wasser liefert eine Verdunstungskälte von ca. 600 kcal/Liter, sodass der Läufer 1 bis 2 Liter Wasser pro Stunde ausschwitzt. Da der menschliche Körper nur geringe Wassermengen speichern kann, ist beim Laufen auf eine ausreichend hohe Flüssigkeitsaufnahme zu achten. Die Empfehlungen hierzu widersprechen sich deutlich.Brooks Running Academy - Trinkempfehlungen Lauftechnik Das Laufen ist zur Fortbewegung in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr erforderlich. Während die Grundtechnik jeder gesunde Mensch beherrscht, fehlen die Grundkenntnisse zur Optimierung der Lauftechnik. Man unterscheidet drei Lauftechniken: * Vorfußlauf * Mittelfußlauf * Rückfußlauf Kleine Schritte verringern die Belastungen auf den Bewegungsapparat. Das Drehmoment, das bei jedem Schritt entsteht, wird mit den Armen ausgeglichen. Hält man die Arme starr, muss der Rumpf und damit die Wirbelsäule die Drehbewegung ausgleichen. Durch dicht nebeneinander geführte Füße kann das Drehmoment verringert werden. Vor allem Anfänger und Wenig-Läufer glauben, sich keine spezielle Laufart angewöhnen zu müssen. Das ist jedoch falsch, denn ein gesunder Laufstil beugt Verletzungen vor, egal, wie viel man läuft. Besonders für ambitionierte Läufer ist eine ökonomische Lauftechnik entscheidend: Durch gesteigerte Effizienz spart der Läufer Energie und kann so bei gleichem Kraftaufwand schneller laufen. Allerdings ist es schwierig und zeitaufwendig, den eigenen Laufstil zu ändern. Je länger ein Sportler bereits eine falsche Bewegung eingeschliffen hat, desto schwieriger wird das Erlernen eines neuen Bewegungsmusters. Die richtige Aufsetzposition direkt unter dem Körperschwerpunkt ist daher das A und O des ökonomischen Laufens. Wenn der Fuß an der richtigen Stelle relativ zum Körper aufgesetzt wird, minimiert sich die vertikale Bewegung, und die Rückstoßelastizität von Muskeln und Bindegewebe kann effektiv zum Vortrieb genutzt werden. Die Rückstoßelastizität stellt eine wichtige Kraftquelle dar, die Vortrieb verleiht – ohne zusätzlichen Energieaufwand.Den inneren Turbo zünden Wie Läufer das Potenzial der Rückstoßelastizität nutzen können Risiken und Nutzen Risiken, Gefahren, häufige Fehler * Der häufigste und schlimmste Fehler beim Laufen ist, den Fuß vor dem Aufsetzen vorzustrecken, um möglichst lange Schritte zu machen. Durch dieses Vorschwingen des Unterschenkels wird viel Energie vergeudet und in vielerlei Hinsicht das Verletzungsrisiko erhöht.Ein gesunder Laufstil will gelernt sein Die richtige Aufsetzposition * Durch Lauftraining können zuvor unerkannte körperliche Schädigungen mit – z.B. im Falle eines Herzfehlers – teilweise fatalen Auswirkungen hervortreten. * Einige nicht auskurierte Infektionskrankheiten können bei zu früher Wiederaufnahme des Trainings zu schwerwiegenden Rückfällen, dauerhaften Schädigungen und im Ausnahmefall sogar zum Tode führen. * Viele Anfänger überfordern sich zu Beginn. Dieser Fehler führt häufig zu Verletzungen, fast immer jedoch zu einem "Zwicken" irgendwo im Bewegungsapparat bis hin zu Ermüdungsbrüchen, beispielsweise des Wadenbeins und damit verbunden zu einer ersten Zwangstrainingspause. Gefördert wird dieses Fehlverhalten zum einen durch massenmedial propagierte "In sechs Monaten zum Marathon"-Programme sowie durch die Tatsache, dass sich zum einen die Muskulatur bereits nach kurzer Zeit auf das Lauftraining einstellt, eine Erhöhung des Trainingspensums also möglich erscheint, zum anderen, nahezu unabhängig von der Belastung, die ersten Probleme frühestens nach sechs Wochen auftreten, wenn man sich möglicherweise bereits überlastet hat. Außerdem ist erwiesen, dass sich Gelenke, Bänder und Sehnen wesentlich langsamer auf die Belastung einstellen. Die Intensität der Beanspruchung – vor allem auf das Kniegelenk – darf dabei keineswegs unterschätzt werden. Beim Laufen in der Ebene treten Belastungen auf, die das Dreifache des Körpergewichts ausmachen können. Das bedeutet, dass ein 75 kg schwerer Läufer pro Laufschritt in der Ebene über 220 kg Gewichtsbelastung auf sein Knie verspürt.Das "tragische Überlastungsdreieck" * Ein Fehler junger Anfänger ist, zu jung lange Distanzen (Halbmarathon und darüber) zu trainieren und an solchen Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen. Geschwindigkeit kann man jedoch vor allem in jungen Jahren trainieren. Ausdauertraining hingegen wirkt genau da besonders belastend. Ein Blick auf die Bestenliste des DLV zeigt, wie das Durchschnittsalter zum Zeitpunkt der Eintragungen mit der Länge der Strecke steigt. Gleichzeitig sind die dort eingetragenen Läufer, häufig die gleichen auf verschiedenen Distanzen, die von kurzen Strecken kommend mit zunehmendem Lebensalter auf lange Strecken umgestiegen sind, aber immer von ihrem Kurzstreckentraining in jungen Jahren profitiert haben. * Monotones Ausdauertraining durch gleiche Trainingsmethoden, gleiche Streckenlängen und Streckenprofile sowie gleiche Mittel zum Training fördern das Fehlverhalten und Verletzungen. Positive gesundheitliche Effekte des Lauftrainings * Gewichtskontrolle. * Stärkung des Herz-Kreislaufsystems. * Kräftigung des Bewegungsapparates. * Psychische Ausgeglichenheit. * Dynamische Belastung der Rückenmuskulatur. * Dehnung des Brustkorbes. * Stärkung des Immunsystems und geringere gefühlte Belastung bei Krankheiten wie Grippe und Erkältung. Geschichte thumb|100-Meter-Lauf, Athen, 1896 Die ersten historisch belegten Laufsportveranstaltungen gab es im antiken Griechenland. Literarische Erwähnungen finden sich bereits in den homerischen Epen Ilias und Odyssee. Vasenbilder zeigen, dass zum Laufstil beim Sprint - wohl um den Schwung zu erhöhen - ein weites Ausholen mit den Armen gehörte, während man über längere Strecken ähnlich lief wie heute. Laufdisziplinen in der Antike * Stadionlauf: Die älteste Disziplin, bei der die Teilnehmer einfach einmal längs durchs Stadion zu laufen hatten. Die Distanz war dabei je nach Austragungsort unterschiedlich und reichte von 167 m (Delos) bis 192,24 m (Olympia). Laut Hippias von Elis war von 776 v. Chr. bis 728 v. Chr. der Stadionlauf der einzige Wettkampf bei den Olympischen Spielen, die einzelnen Olympiaden wurden üblicherweise nach den Stadionsiegern benannt. Entsprechend groß waren die Teilnehmerzahlen, weshalb schon damals Vorläufe erforderlich waren. * Diaulos: Lauf über die Distanz von zwei Stadien, bei dem die Teilnehmer um einen Pfosten (Kampter) wendeten und zur Startlinie zurückkehrten. Unklar ist, ob es nur einen Kampter für alle Läufer gab (Kollisionsgefahr!), oder ob jeder seinen eigenen hatte. * Dromos hippios ("Pferdelauf"): Ein Lauf über vier Stadien, der zwar nie zum olympischen Programm gehörte, wohl aber zu den ebenfalls bedeutenden Sportfesten in Korinth und Nemea. Die Distanz entsprach etwa der Länge der Pferderennbahn, daher der Name. * Dolichos: Langstreckenlauf über 7 bis 24 Stadien, je nach Austragungsort. In Olympia waren es 20 Stadien, also 3,84 km. * Waffenlauf: Ein Lauf, bei dem die Teilnehmer gewöhnlich in voller Kriegsrüstung, mindestens aber mit Helm und Schild antreten mussten. Obwohl er seinen Namen von der griechischen Stadt Marathon hat, gab es in der Antike noch keinen Marathonlauf. Er geht vielmehr auf eine Idee von Michel Bréal und Baron de Coubertin zurück, der diese Disziplin bei den ersten Olympischen Spielen der Neuzeit 1896 einführte und damit an die von Plutarch herrührende Legende anknüpfte, wonach ein Bote namens Pheidippides nach der Schlacht bei Marathon 490 v. Chr. die Nachricht vom Sieg über die Perser im Laufschritt nach Athen gebracht habe und nach seiner Ankunft tot zusammengebrochen sei. Olympische Laufdisziplinen thumb|Geschwindigkeit bei Weltrekord aufgetragen über der zu laufenden Strecke * 100 Meter (auch Teil des Zehnkampfes der Männer) * 200 Meter (auch Teil des Siebenkampfes der Frauen) * 400 Meter (auch Teil des Zehnkampfes der Männer) * 800 Meter (auch Teil des Siebenkampfes der Frauen) * 1500 Meter (auch Teil des Zehnkampfes der Männer) * 5000 Meter * 10000 Meter * Marathon (wird im Gegensatz zu obigen auf der Straße gelaufen) * 100 Meter Hürden, nur Frauen (auch Teil des Siebenkampfes der Frauen) * 110 Meter Hürden, nur Männer (auch Teil des Zehnkampfes der Männer) * 400 Meter Hürden * 3000 Meter Hindernislauf (Frauen erst seit 2008) * 4 × 100 Meter Staffel * 4 × 400 Meter Staffel * 10 Kilometer Straßenlauf als Teil des Triathlon * 3 Kilometer Geländelauf als Teil des modernen Fünfkampfes Für die Weltrekorde der einzelnen Disziplinen siehe Leichtathletik-Weltrekorde Verhältnis zu anderen Sportarten Der Sprint auf verschiedenen Distanzen ist Teil der Leichtathletik. Ausdauerlaufen auf mittleren Strecken zwischen fünf km und Marathon ist Bestandteil des Triathlons sowie des Duathlons. Weitere verwandte Sportarten sind Orientierungslauf und Crosslauf. Viele Mannschaftssportarten (z.B. Fußball, Handball, Basketball und Feldhockey) erfordern eine Lauftechnik, die zwischen Sprint und Ausdauerlaufen angesiedelt ist. Geschwindigkeit in Abhängigkeit von der zu laufenden Distanz thumb|Die Auftragung 1/v über ln(s/m) liegt näher an einer Geradenform. Dies gilt vor allem für die - größer eingetragenen - olympischen Disziplinen. Laut Pete Riegel kann man die Zeit t_2 , die man bei entsprechendem Training für eine bestimmte Strecke benötigen wird aus der Zeit t_1 für eine andere Strecke nach der folgenden einfachen Formel berechnen, wobei s_1 die Strecke ist, von der die Zeit bekannt ist und s_2 die neue Strecke. Der Exponent 1,07Hubert Beck: Das große Buch vom Marathon. Copress Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 978-3-7679-1045-4. S. 104. ergibt sich aus dem Verlauf der Weltrekorde. Für ein Individuum muss er evtl. angepasst werden. Für einen Sprinter wird er eher größer, für einen Ausdauersportler eher kleiner sein. : t_2=t_1 \cdot \left( \frac{s_2}{s_1} \right)^{1{,}07} Literatur * James F. Fixx: Das komplette Buch vom Laufen. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1983, ISBN 3-596-23326-7. * Jeff Galloway: Richtig laufen mit Galloway. Meyer & Meyer, Aachen 2000, ISBN 3-89124-040-6. * Hal Higdon: Schneller werden. TibiaPress, Mülheim an der Ruhr 2002, ISBN 3-935254-03-2. * Timothy D. Noakes: Lore of running. Human Kinetics, Champaign 2003, ISBN 0-87322-959-2. * Thomas Steffens, Martin Grüning: Runner's World - Das Laufbuch. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1999, ISBN 3-499-19465-1. * Thomas Prochnow: Lauffibel. LAS-Verlag, Regensburg 2003, ISBN 3-89787-161-0. * Herbert Steffny: Das große Laufbuch. Südwest Verlag, München 2009, ISBN 3-517-06728-8. * Thomas Wessinghage: Laufen. blv, München u.a. 2002, ISBN 3-405-16450-8. * George A. Sheehan: Running & Being: the total experience. Second Wind II, Red Bank 1998, ISBN 0-9666318-0-3. * Joschka Fischer: Mein langer Lauf zu mir selbst. Knaur, München 2001, ISBN 3-426-61478-2. * Matthias Marquardt, Christian von Loeffelholz, Björn Gustafsson: Die Laufbibel. Das Basiswerk für gesundes Laufen. spomedis, Hamburg 2005, ISBN 3-936376-08-5. * Ulrich Bartmann: Joggen und Laufen für die Psyche. dgvt-Verlag, Tübingen 2001, ISBN 3-87159-033-9. Weblinks * Bestenliste des Deutschen Leichtathletik-Verbandes (DLV) * www.wissenschaft.de: Warum Sprinter kräftig und Langstreckenläufer schlank sind Der Body-Mass-Index bestimmt die Kraft, mit der sich ein Läufer vom Boden abstoßen kann. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Leichtathletik Kategorie:Training (Sport) bat-smg:Biegėms bjn:Bukah da:Løb (sport) en:Running es:Carrera a pie fy:Hurdrinnen ga:Reathaíocht ja:走る ru:Бег tg:Давидан }}